Ash's Master Quest
by LiveandLearn2
Summary: Challenge set by MathiasNightLord101. What if Ash befriended a very rare, very powerful Pokémon four years before he started his journey? What if he was a lot smarter and caught a lot more Pokémon? Watch how a single encounter will forever change his life. On temporary hiatus
1. A Meeting

The Chosen One's Path

Summary: Challenge set by MathiasNightLord101. What if Ash befriended a very rare, very powerful Pokémon four years before he started his journey? What if he was a lot smarter and caught a lot more Pokémon? Watch how a single encounter will forever change his life.

Chapter 1: A Meeting

Ash Ketchum was only six years old when he came across his first wild Pokémon. Sure he had seen Pokémon at Professor Oak's Lab and around town, but they belonged to other Trainers and the Pokémon around town were just pets.

So when he discovered a completely foreign Pokémon that was tangled in some vines, Ash couldn't help but be excited.

The Pokémon strongly resembled a cat and white fur covering it's gray body. It had a sickle like object growing on top of his head. Ash recognized this Pokémon to be Absol, native only to Hoenn and Sinnoh.

_But how did it get to Kanto, and why can't it free itself? _Despite the numerous questions in his mind, Ash knew that he had to help the Pokémon and looked for anything he could cut the vines with.

After looking around for a good ten minutes, Ash finally found a rock that looked sharp enough and carefully approached the dark-type Pokémon.

When Absol noticed that a human was coming close to him, he started struggling harder and no matter what Ash said, he couldn't get Absol to calm down.

Ash was about to give up when he felt a sudden rush of strong emotion course through him. He felt like his body was on autopilot when he closed his eyes and clasped his hands together, mumbling the word "transcend" Ash felt his mind entering Absol's subconscious.

"What's going on? I don't understand!" Ash exclaimed when he opened his eyes. The surrounding world had faded away to be replaced with a rippling red energy. When Ash saw Absol in the center of it, He was shocked. Was he in Absol's heart?

He thought that maybe this was the way that he could calm Absol down so he could help him in the outside world. So he gave it a shot. "Absol, I don't know what made you so scared, but you've got to calm down! You'll only hurt yourself worse if you don't so please listen to me!"

Ash was afraid that this would end like his other attempts but was surprised when the red energy around him turned to a blue. Ash felt himself being pulled out of Absol and was brought back to the outside world.

He looked at Absol and was shocked to not see him struggling anymore. Instead, Absol's once frightened gaze was now understanding. Ash picked up the rock again and moved closer to the Disaster Pokémon and started cutting away at the vines.

A little more than an hour later and Ash had freed Absol from the vines and sat down in exhaustion. The day had worn him out in more ways than one. After resting to catch his breath, Ash looked up in surprise to see that Absol was still there. He would have expected the Pokémon to run of back into the wild, but not this.

He was even more surprised when Absol leaned down to let Ash wrap his arm around him for support. When Ash could stand on both legs, he let go of Absol's fur and started walking back home.

The sun was starting to set and his mom would kill him if he wasn't back in time for dinner. He felt a nudge in his back and realized that Absol was still behind him. "Do you want to come home with me?"

Ash's eyes widen when Absol responded by nudging him again. _I suppose that after helping him calm down and escaping from the vines he's grown attached to me. How will I explain this one to mom?_

Ash figured he would worry about it later and continued his walk home with Absol following behind him.

Ash had made it home just in time for dinner and when his mom saw Absol behind him, she just about freaked out until Ash told her what happened. He didn't tell her about how he clamed Absol down, but he didn't need to anyway. Delia ended up welcoming Absol into their home and the three settled down to a nice dinner.

The following four years proved to be much of the same and both Ketchums saw just how loyal Absol was to Ash. The Disaster Pokémon wouldn't leave his side and made sure that nothing would harm him. Ash thought it was cool that he had a loyal Pokémon already and Delia was glad she wouldn't have to worry about her son getting into trouble as much anymore.

On year before Ash turned ten, the days flew by and Ash was anticipating getting his first Pokémon from Professor Oak. He planned on taking Absol with him on his journey and talked it over with his mom, promising only to use him in the Pokémon League should he get all eight badges.

When Ash asked why, Delia explained to him that it wasn't common for people to use foreign Pokémon outside of League battles and the same applied to other regions. She told Ash that he would be attracting a lot of attention if he used Absol in anything other than training and battling wild Pokémon.

Finally the time came for Ash to leave for his journey. He was so excited that he stayed up past his bedtime watching one of the current Pokémon League battles where a Trainer was using a Nidorino against his opponent.

Ash clearly saw that the Nidorino could easily when if he used Double Kick to knock out the opponent's Onix. He was happy when Nidorino did succeed but was sad when he had to be recalled after being struck by Gengar's Hypnosis attack.

"Ash you should be in bed! You start your Pokémon journey tomorrow and you should start being more responsible." Delia said. She noticed that when she came in, Absol was already asleep by the foot of Ash's bed. "At least Absol has more common sense than you do!"

"Aw mom, I can't sleep! I'm to excited!" Ash said. This was one of the times that he cursed being hyperactive. He knew that if he overslept he wouldn't get a starter Pokémon tomorrow.

"Fine then, if you can't sleep than watch this at least. It's a program talking about the Pokémon you get to choose from tomorrow. When this goes off I expect you to be in bed." Delia said, switching the channels to show Professor Oak talking about Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle.

Ash was soon drawn to the documentary and as his mother left the room, said "I'm going, I'm going."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: On the Road

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far. Also thanks to all the hits, favorites, and alerts. You surely know how to make a girl happy! Anyway, I have a couple of ideas for this story and I want to see how they play out. For travelling, Ash will be with Brock and Misty for the Kanto Arc. When it gets to the Johto Arc, he will have new companions. Also, I welcome any advice and ideas that you may have as long as it is good. Again, I am open to suggestions about what type of Pokémon Ash, Brock, and Misty should catch as long as they are Kanto native. Pairing won't be until later, like maybe second or third book. Ash will get several legendaries although they won't be for awhile.

Disclaimer: This goes for my entire story. I do not own Pokémon. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and all rights belong to Nintendo and the Pokémon Company.

Ash Ketchum was awoken by a nudge in his side. He opened his eyes to see Absol glaring at him before pointing towards his Voltorb alarm clock. Ash's eyes widen when he realized that it was almost ten o' clock.

"Thanks Absol, I'm supposed to be at Professor Oak's lab by twelve. If I had overslept any later I would have been late." With that, he got out of bed, grabbed a change of clothes, and headed for the shower.

About thirty minutes later, Ash was drying off his head with a towel and dressed in a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He grabbed his backpack and a blue jacket with white edging around the sleeves and collar. Both Ash and Absol then headed downstairs where his mom was setting out breakfast.

Ash's mouth started drooling at the sight of fried eggs, bacon, and toast with butter. Delia had even set out some Pokémon food for Absol, who started eating as fast as he could.

"Oh wow mom, you've really outdone yourself this time! Everything looks so good, I can't wait to dig in." Ash said as they sat down. He grabbed a fork and knife and started inhaling the food laid out before him.

Delia chuckled in amusement as she watched Ash eat. "No problem sweetie. I wanted my son to have a healthy breakfast before he left to go on his journey."

Ash swallowed and washed it down with a glass of milk before responding. "Yeah, if Absol hadn't have woken me up, I wouldn't make it to Professor Oak's to register in time. Thanks again for changing you mind about letting me use Absol in battles."

Delia's voice had grown softer as she spoke. "I know that it would be an unfair advantage, but it wouldn't be right to keep Absol in it's Pokéball for months on end."

Ash to, had a grown more serious look at the idea. "Yeah, keeping a Pokémon at the lab or in the Pokémon Storage System I understand, but just keeping a Pokémon in a Pokéball for that amount of time is wrong."

They continued eating in silence until it was time for Ash to head towards Professor Oak. When Ash saw that it was almost time to leave, he grabbed his backpack and jacket, and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. Ash then whistled to get Absol's attention, who looked up from his bowl and walked to Ash's side. "Bye mom, I'll call you once I'm in Viridian City."

With that, both Ash and Absol left and began walking towards Professor Oak's lab and the start of their adventures.

It was a while later when Ash and Absol made it to the Pokémon lab. Ash was breathing a sigh of relief that he had made it on time and knocked on the door.

Professor Oak appeared a few minutes later, surprised that Ash had made it on time. "Well, I'm glad that you decided to be responsible about your journey young man. I was afraid that you'd be late."

Ash rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, stating that "I would have if Absol here hadn't woken me up on time. You see, I stayed up late last night watching the final round of the Indigo League and a documentary on the different starter Pokémon."

Professor Oak looked amused and just told Ash to come inside. "I would register you for the Pokémon League here, but a Pokémon ate through the wires last night and we have yet to get the computers back online. You'll have to register in the Viridian City Pokémon Center."

"That's fine Professor Oak, I'd be heading there anyway." Ash said. The Professor headed to the back of the lab to retrieve Ash's Pokedex when Ash started looking around. He spotted what appeared to be a custom made Pokéball and said, "Absol, that has the same color pattern as you do."

Absol looked at the Pokéball in curiosity and saw that his Trainer was right. The Pokéball was white on white and had two black spots on the side. In the center it had a red 'M'.

Professor Oak had just come back with a Pokedex in hand when he heard Ash's exclamation. "Oh that? That's just something I built in my spare time. I wanted to see if there could be custom Pokeballs and apparently it's not that difficult. If you want it you can have it."

Ash just looked at Professor Oak, stunned. "Are you sure?" He couldn't believe that Professor Oak would just give him a Master Ball like that.

"Yes, it's better than having it rust away. Besides, I believe that you'll put it to good use." Professor Oak explained. "And while we're on the subject, here is your Pokedex. It includes data on all currently known Pokémon as well as information on moves, evolution lines, and anything else a Trainer might require."

Ash was amazed that something as small as a Pokedex could hold so much information. Professor Oak could see Ash's amazement and said, "If you don't believe me, why don't you try it out on Absol?"

"Good idea, Professor. I want to know what Absol is capable of anyway." Ash said. He flipped the Pokedex open and scanned Absol after pressing one of the buttons. After a few seconds, Absol's picture appeared along with information about the Pokémon.

_**Absol: The Disaster Pokémon**_

_**Rumored to sense disasters with its horn, it became a target. It fled deep into the mountains.**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Nature: Serious**_

_**Abilities: Super Luck and Justified**_

_**Evolution: Does not evolve**_

_**Moves: Quick Attack, Razor Wind, Bite, Swords Dance, Water Pulse***_

_***A Pokémon may know more than four moves***_

Ash was impressed as he continued to look at the moves Absol could learn. He knew that if he wasn't careful, he would spend hours looking through the Pokedex instead of actually training his Pokémon. He was a little sadden at Absol's reputation but hoped that he could change that.

"Well, I see you have discovered the joys of technology. The Pokedex is also linked to the Pokémon Storage System so you can transfer Pokémon even if don't have access to a Pokémon Center." Professor Oak explained. "And of course, the Pokedex contains your Trainer's license so if it is lost or stolen, it cannot be replaced."

"Thanks Professor. I'll be sure to take care of it." Ash said. He was about to leave when one of the aids came up to the Professor saying that a Pokémon was chewing through the wires again.

Professor Oak sighed and said, "If this keeps up, it could end up costing us a lot of money. We would try and catch it ourselves, but it's just to fast. None of us can keep up with it."

Ash was silent throughout the conversation when an idea came to mind. "Hey Professor, would it be alright if I looked for the Pokémon? Maybe me and Absol would have better luck."

Professor Oak laughed and said, "Sure Ash, if you think you can handle it. I'll tell you what, if you manage to successfully catch that Pokémon, you can keep it." He started sweating at the look of determination on Ash's face.

"Great, our first challenge!" Ash said with fire in his eyes. "Let's go Absol!" The two were about to leave the lab until Ash stopped suddenly. He turned back to Professor Oak and asked, "where is this Pokémon?"

Professor Oak groaned while the aid explained that they saw it heading around back, trying to escape in the nearby woods.

Ash yelled a thanks and took off, startling the old Professor. "Ash certainly has a tough journey ahead of him, but I believe he can do it."

Ash and Absol spent about an hour searching before they found what they were looking for. It was a small yellow rodent with a lightning bolt tail and black stripes and black tipped ears.

"Absol, can you sneak up behind it? I don't want it getting away." Ash whispered. Absol nodded and used a Quick Attack to get up close to the Pokémon without startling it.

With the Pokémon chewing on some grass, oblivious to the Pokémon behind it, Absol was free to use Bite to secure its grip on the Pokémon.

He began to walk back to it's Trainer, but was startled when the Pokémon's red cheeks started sparking. Shocked, Absol dropped the Pokémon, who fell into a crouch, ready to attack.

Ash was shocked that this Pikachu could escape from Absol so easily, and was secretly excited that it wouldn't be as easy as he thought.

"Absol, use Quick Attack to clear some room between you and Pikachu, then use Swords Dance to power up a Razor Wind."

Absol turned from Pikachu in a streak of white before coming to a stop and facing Pikachu once more. The sickle on its head started to glow white before toning down. He then raised his head and threw two slices of wind towards Pikachu, who only managed to dodge by using a Quick Attack induced jump into the air.

The Pikachu used the momentum from the Quick Attack to twist it's body into a dive and slam into Absol.

Ash was shocked that this Pokémon was so fast and knew how to use its speed to its advantage. He quickly tried to think of a strategy that would allow him to catch Pikachu without causing to much harm to Absol.

"Absol, use Sword Dance to power up Quick Attack!" Ash shouted. "Then use the momentum to overpower Pikachu!"

Absol did as his Trainer ordered and used Swords Dance to power up his Quick Attack to stun Pikachu. Although Absol was paralyzed, Ash managed to catch Pikachu with one of the Pokeballs Professor Oak gave him. He watched in anticipation as the Pokéball twitched, and nearly jumped for joy when he saw that the Pokémon was caught. "Yes, our first Pokémon!"

Ash and Absol walked back to the lab, where Absol was cured of its paralysis and both Pokémon were restored to full health.

"Well Ash, I had my doubts that you'd be able to catch that Pikachu. But I'm glad that you managed to catch it. It certainly gave us enough trouble." Professor Oak explained.

"No problem. Besides, this was a perfect chance to see what Absol could do in battle. I hope you don't mind if I scan Pikachu here, I would like to find out what it can do." Ash said. He hoped the Professor wouldn't say no, he really wanted to see Pikachu's other attacks.

"I don't see why not, Pikachu should be calm enough after being caught. You seem to have a talent for creating trust between Pokémon yourself."

Ash released Pikachu from its Pokéball and was prepared to be shocked, but when the yellow mouse just stared at him, Ash was surprised. "Guess you were right, Professor."

Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned Pikachu for its information.

_**Pikachu: The Mouse Pokémon**_

_**It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state.**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Nature: Hasty**_

_**Abilities: Static and Lightningrod **_

_**Evolution: Pichu-Pikachu-Raichu**_

_**Moves: Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Slam, Agility, Thundershock **_

_Not a bad move set. Of course teaching Pikachu Iron Tail and Dig is a must. I also have a few moves for Absol to learn as well._ Ash thought. "Well Professor, I guess this is it. I better get to Viridian City before it gets to late."

"I agree. Just remember to be careful young man. And remember to always trust your Pokémon. They know what they are doing." Professor Oak said.

Ash smiled indicating that he understood and walked out of the lab with Absol beside him and Pikachu on his shoulders.

_That boy will be great one day, there isn't no doubt about it._ Professor Oak thought. After Ash disappeared from his sight, he started back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Route 1 and Viridian City

A/N: I just want to say thank you for all of the people who have reviewed, and added this story to their favorites or alerts. It makes me happy that you are enjoying my story. In this chapter, Ash catches a few new Pokémon and meets his first traveling companion, Misty.

A/N 2: I am so sorry that this is so late. I have just been busy by doing chores, going to Memphis, Tennessee(Beale Street was awesome, especially at night), and this chapter was unbelievably hard to write. As a result, I believe that this is not the best chapter in the story and I may not be doing weekly updating, just whenever I finish the chapter. I will not abandoning this story, just that updates will be slower.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights go to Nintendo, Game Freak, and anyone else who has had a part in creating Pokémon. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Ash was concentrating on the target before him. Absol was crouched in attack mode, waiting for his next orders. Pikachu was sitting on Ash's shoulders, watching the battle intently. At this point, the fight could go either way.

Ash's focus was on a wild Sandshrew. While they weren't entirely uncommon to the Route 1 area, a person had a better chance at finding one when the day was hot.

The mouse Pokémon was panting from exhaustion. It didn't expect to be faced by a trainer when it went out foraging for food earlier this morning. The strange Pokémon in front of it didn't even seem remotely tired.

Not one to give up, Sandshrew curled itself up into a ball launched itself into it's recently mastered Rollout.

Ash was watching Sandshrew carefully, and when he saw that it was using Rollout he shouted, "Absol dodge it and then finish it off with Water Pulse!"

Absol jumped into the air just as he would have been struck. Absol threw his head back, forming a ball of blue energy. He threw the attack at Sandshrew and was pleased when the Pokémon became soaked.

With its energy spent, Sandshrew collapsed onto the ground. Ash took a Pokéball from his belt and tossed it at Sandshrew, watching as the Pokémon was captured without a struggle.

Ash got down on his knee as Absol walked back towards his trainer. "Great job Absol, I knew you could do it! How about going back into your Pokéball for a short rest?" Ash suggested. With that, Ash recalled Absol and then released Sandshrew.

After spraying a Potion on the ground type, Sandshrew looked at Ash quizzically. When Ash noticed Sandshrew's reaction, he smiled. "Welcome to the team Sandshrew!" Ash held out his hand for Sandshrew to shake it and that surprised the Pokémon even more.

He took the offered hand with his paw and shook it. Ash then used that same hand to start rubbing circles on the Pokémon's back. Ash still had that same smile when he saw Sandshrew relaxing under the touch.

"You know, for a Pokémon with such high defenses I didn't expect you to relax this easily." Ash figured that most Sandshrew were shy and timid until they were caught by a Trainer. It appeared that Ash already caught one that was braver than most Sandshrew.

As Ash rubbed Sandshrew's back, he took out his Pokedex to scan his newest teammate.

_**Sandshrew: The Mouse Pokémon **_

_**To Protect itself from attackers, it curls up into a ball. It lives in regions with minimal rainfall**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Nature: Brave**_

_**Ability: Sand Rush**_

_**Evolution: Sandshrew-Sandslash**_

_**Moves: Poison Sting, Rollout, Slash, Sandstorm, Hone Claws, Dig**_

_Not bad. I can see room for improvement, especially with her speed. Oh well, that's what training's for._ Ash put his Pokedex away and then recalled Sandshrew back into her Pokéball.

"Pikachu, how would you like to fight the next Pokémon that we see?" Ash asked. When Pikachu replied with an energetic "Pika!" Ash took that as a yes. He chuckled, amused at Pikachu's actions.

As they continued to walk down the route, Ash noticed several Rattata, but wasn't to enthused by catching them. What he really needed on his team was a flying type Pokémon. The only ones around here though were Spearow and Pidgey.

"Pikachu, what do you think I'll have better luck with, catching a Spearow or a Pidgey?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu, pi pika." Pikachu stated. He believed that a Pidgey would be easier than their temperamental cousins and Ash would have a better shot at catching one.

"Pidgey huh, well if I see one, then we'll catch it." Ash said.

Ash was walking by the area where the local flock of Spearow and Fearow lived and was being careful not to disturbed them. _I remember hearing horror stories from the travelers passing by about being chased by the Spearow all the way to town. I do not want that happening to me._

"Hey Pikachu, correct me if I am wrong, but aren't Spearow supposed to have brown feathers?" Ash asked as he suddenly came to a halt.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed in shock once he saw what his trainer was looking at. A few feet ahead of them lay an injured Spearow. But as Ash pointed out, instead of the normal coloration, the Spearow's feathers were a golden color.

_A shiny Pokémon? I never thought I would get to see one. I wonder if this means my journey is going to something special?_ Ash thought.

As Ash and Pikachu made their way to Spearow, with Ash taking out one of his Potions to heal the bird Pokémon. _At this rate I'll run out of them before I reach Viridian City._

Ash watched as the Spearow's injuries faded away and smiled in relief. Once Spearow was fully healed, it flew up to Ash's shoulder and lightly pecked its beak against him as thanks.

"You know, you don't have as much as a temper as other Spearow's that I've seen." Ash commented. The Spearow trilled in response.

As Ash stood up to leave, he was surprised when the Spearow didn't fly off back to his flock. "Do you want to come with me?" Ash asked. Having a shiny Pokémon on his team would be awesome and a big help.

"Spearow, spear." Spearow replied, flapping its wings in agreement.

A grin broke out across his face as he took out a Pokéball and lightly tapped Spearow with it. He watched as the Pokéball didn't even struggle and he broke out cheering when the capture was done.

"I can't believe I caught a shiny Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed. _Gary will be so jealous_. He was a little smug at the thought but was brought down to earth when he picked up and released the Pokémon inside.

He took out his Pokedex and was slightly surprised when he read the data.

_**Spearow: The Tiny Bird Pokémon**_

_**It flaps its small wings to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey.**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Nature: Docile**_

_**Ability: Sniper**_

_**Evolution: Spearow-Fearow**_

_**Moves: Peck, Aerial Ace, Pursuit, Agility, Roost, Drill Peck, Double Team"**_

"Well, shiny Pokémon are supposed to be stronger than most of their species." Ash mused. He put his Pokedex away and recalled Spearow back to his Pokéball. "So much for that Pidgey, huh Pikachu?"

Pikachu let out a short "Pika", as he jumped back onto Ash's shoulder. The two continued towards Viridian City.

By the time they stopped at a stream with a waterfall in the background, it was just after noon. At least, that was what Ash's watch was telling him. However, when he looked up at the sky, one would think that it was nighttime.

"Looks like a storm's coming, huh buddy?" Ash stated. He was growing concerned because he did not want to have to camp out in this weather.

He quickly packed up his gear from where he made a quick lunch. Luckily, he had the sense to recall his Pokémon after he fed them some Poke chow. He had checked his Town Map and realized that he wasn't that far from Viridian and could make it in less than an hour if he ran, effectively beating the storm.

With that in mind, Ash put his backpack over his shoulder, and took off towards the entrance of Viridian City.

He was halfway down the river when he ran into someone. They both collapsed onto the ground, and Pikachu managed to not get caught up in the collision.

When Ash looked up, he saw a red hair girl who looked to be in her early teens. He immediately recognized her to be the fourth sister of the Cerulean Gym, Misty. _What could see be doing this far south?_

Ash picked himself up and brushed off his clothes before reaching out his hand to help her up. "Sorry about that, I was just trying to beat the storm and I guess I wasn't paying attention."

Misty took the offered hand and replied, "Don't mention it. I was just hoping to find some Water Pokémon to add to my team while I was staying in Viridian."

The sudden rumble of thunder broke up their conversation and the two felt the first drops of rain. "We best find some shelter before it starts pouring." Ash said, with Misty nodding in agreement.

They started running down the stream, hoping to reach civilization before the downpour and make to the Pokémon Center in time.

About thirty minutes, the first lightning strike struck the river and both Ash and Misty heard a horrifying roar. They looked up to see that one of the few Gyarados had been struck and it's head collapsed on the bank.

When Ash started to run towards the fallen Pokémon, Misty grabbed his arm and had to yell to be heard over the force of the wind, "What do you think your doing? That Gyarados can still be dangerous even though it's injured!"

Ash just shrugged his arm out of her grip and replied, "I know that, but I'm not just going to leave it alone!" He knew Misty was just trying to help, after all, Gyarados were among the most ferocious Pokémon in the world. But just leaving a Pokémon alone when it was hurt just didn't sit right with Ash. Not when he knew he could help it.

He grabbed one of his Pokeballs and threw it at Gyarados, watching as it went in without even a struggle. He quickly put the Pokéball on his belt and he and Misty continued to run towards Viridian City.

When they felt the first rain drop, they ran as fast as they could to avoid the downpour. It was inevitable though, because a few minutes later, they were seeking shelter in a nearby rock face.

"I can't believe how fast that storm came up." Ash stated as he twisted his hat to get all the water out. Pikachu was shaking his fur and Misty was squeezing the water out of her ponytail.

"It doesn't really surprise me." She said. "We've been having such crazy heat that a storm like this was bound to happen anyway."

"I guess." Ash said. He had taken Gyarados' Pokéball and was wondering if he could use his Pokedex to scan a Pokémon even if they were inside a Pokéball.

He took out his Pokedex, and to both Ash and Misty's surprise, it worked.

_**Gyarados: The Atrocious Pokémon**_

_**Once it begins a rampage, a Gyarados will burn everything down, even in a harsh storm**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Nature: Adamant**_

_**Ability: Moxie**_

_**Moves: Dragon Rage, Ice Fang, Rain Dance, Hydro Pump, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dark Pulse**_

Ash was pleasantly surprised at how strong Gyarados was, even for a fully evolved Pokémon. He wondered if Gyarados had a trainer before him.

While the storm continued, Ash and Misty talked about their goals and why they wanted to travel in the first place.

In a few hours time, the storm had passed and to their amazement, saw the legendary Ho-oh flying high above them.

The rest of the way to Viridian City was calm and uneventful.


End file.
